US 2009/0001725 A1 describes a converter system with a plurality of converter modules capable of converting electric power produced by a generator into electric power applicable to a utility grid. The converter modules comprise generator AC/DC converters, DC-links with DC-link capacitors and grid DC/AC converters and may be enabled or disabled in response to a parameter related to the variable amount of electric power produced by the generator. Brake choppers for dissipation of residual power may be coupled in parallel to the DC-link capacitors.
US 2004/0100102 A1 relates to a wind power installation with multiple independent power generating systems arranged in parallel, but switchably interconnected to allow continued operation in the event of a critical component failure.